dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Shishido (Dragon's Bizarre Adventure)
|Romaji = Shishido Sakura|Race = Nine-Tailed Fox/Human Hybrid|Nicknames = The Bloodhound of Kyoto |Hair Color = Peach|Eye Color = Peach|Equipment = Katana Demon Tools Senjutsu Youjutsu Temporal Manipulation Fox Fire|Relatives = Unnamed Human Mother † Unnamed Nine-Tailed Fox Youkai Father † Yasaka (Aunt) Kunou (Niece)|Affiliations = Kyoto-Youkai Faction The Crusaders (Member)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Knight}}Shishido Sakura is one of the female protagonists of future fan fiction, "The Dragon's Bizarre Adventure". She is a Human (Shinto Priestess)/Nine-Tailed Fox Hybrid, who is the eldest daughter of Kyoto-Youkai Faction's vice leader and former heiress of certain famous Japanese clan who are said to be the direct descendants of famous Japanese figure, Shishido Baiken. After she met Enrico and his team during their travels in the Europe, under both his persuasion (in this case, mix of flirting and fighting) and twist of fate, she became a member of the Crusaders. Appearance: Sakura is a beautiful, young girl with well-endowed figures with large bust, standing at the height of 5'8 tops with peach-colored eyes, a long, beautiful matching hair and has red ribbons adored with three golden bells tied to her ponytail. Her distinguish feature are her unique tattoos, a peached-colored, nine fox tails and matching ears, a scar over her left eye which it is covered with a eyepatch. For her attires, she wears a traditional Japanese red, black and white kimono with the sleeves tucked in the sides of a black vest, gold and black legging-like socks, clawed grappling hook for her right arm, and a sword covered in a blue. Personality: Despite her alluring appearance, Sakura is known to have a aggressive tsundere personality noted by Vincent, who founds it cute and love to tease the girl. She was shown to aggressive, impulsive and anti-social person, due to her bitterness and sadness over her family's demise and intensely hates the Devils. Ever since the tragic events of her family's demise, she was known to have slaughtered them mercilessly, eventually earning a nickname as "Bloodhound" stained with the blood of Devils. It was stated by Yasaka that her anger for them was far beyond what any normal Youkai felt, and theorized it must have stemmed from her pure and sincere love for her parents. Despite her personalities, she occasionally shows proper respects and honorable acts due to her Japanese heritage and follow the codes of the her own bushido (Path of the Samurai). After she met Enrico, she began to soften her personalities, showing a cute, tsundere personalities towards her comrades, and her hatred towards Devils seemed to lessen to a certain extent, but still disliked them for their arrogance and prideful personalities. History: Coming from the parent of Kyoto-Youkai Faction leader (Nine-Tailed Fox) and heiress of a famous Japanese Shinto Exorcist clan that was said to descend from famous Japanese samurai, Shishido Baiken, Sakura grew up with his kind, loving family in the city of Kyoto in Kansai region, learning their inherited abilities and someday to become one of the pillars to rule over the Kansai region as one of the commanders of the Kyoto-Youkais. After several years later, Sakura was to inherited the position of the leader of her father's faction, until her clan met a tragic demise by a powerful devil. Witnessing the bloody death of her parents and other clan members, leaving sakura in critical condition with right arm severed and left eye gouged out Admist the flames, she could only see the silhouette of the devil who has a unique tattoo with dragon on his right arm, and swore revenge on him (and presumably the Devils as well) for what they had done. She trained herself in the use of the katana, and dedicated herself to hunting the devil who massacred her family. Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: Master Swordswoman: Sakura is skilled with swords, despite being only one-handed. She combines her swordsmanship with her power-oriented techniques and her Demon Tool's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. This was further demonstrated as she was able to match against Kyoūya, a master swordsman. Weapon Specialist: Due to her tragic accidents of losing her left eye and right arm, Sakura needed to compensate her lack of arm by gathering and using different weapons and tools to help her in combat. Over the years, Sakura became well-versed in various weapons and tools to use in close and mid-ranged combat, where she hides it under her right arm and nine-fox tails. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: In conjunction with her swordsmanship, Sakura is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user due to her both father and mother's heritage as both Nine-Tailed Fox and Shinto Priestess. She is able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her Senjutsu techniques and Fox-Fire to fire concentrated blasts of sacred, blazing energy waves. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. * Stealth: Sakura uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. * Touki (闘気): Sakura can also controls her life-force and create an aura around her body and wear it increasing her speed, attack, defense greatly. This also allows the user to counter magic attacks by punching or otherwise striking/slashing them. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from magic, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Sakura has also shown the ability to perform space-time manipulation, though at this point she can only manipulate time. Fox Fire: As half-kitsune, Sakura is able to use her Fox-Fire techniques, which gives off extreme heat that rivals that of her father's flames. Immense Strength: Due to her years of training and heritage from her father, Sakura is shown to have and gained superb arm strength, being able to overwhelm High-Class Devils physically with ease. Enhanced Speed: Due to her years of training, Sakura is able to move at superhuman speeds. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Sakura's overall appearance and personality are based off of Baiken, a character from popular video game series, Guilty Gear. * The images used for Sakura's appearance is based off of Baiken in Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator. * Sakura's height is 178 cm. (5 feet 8 inches). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragon's Bizarre Adventure